Ne, let's shower
by yukitenshixxx
Summary: Side chapter of the epilogue of undeserved punishment. Best to have read Und.pun. already. First time writing smut scene. Fuji and Tezuka are alone for the weekend and the first thing they do when Fuji gets home is take a shower together that turns quite steemy. TezuxFuji with a cherry on top.


Hay there! So..omg I just wrote a smut scene. I never thought it would turn out like it did. But yeah I just let my inspiration run free once I'm writing.

Yeah so this is my first complete from the beginning to the end rated M story (chapter). So I probably suck at it but please tell me what you think of it and how I can improve. I'm anxious to know your opinions.

This is the M-part for undeserved punishment the epilogue. It's best if you read underserved punishment first or at least the last chapter so you can follow it. ^^

Though if you really want, I could think that you can read it alone, but it will be a bit harder to understand hear and there.

I hope you guys like it. ;p oh and sorry for the OOC which they probably are.

Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Prince Of Tennis.

Warning: story filled with yaoi! (no really? ;p) and well lot's and lot's of smut so be warned. I don't really think there is a plot either, so if you want that read undeserved punishment. First smut scene.

* * *

**Undeserved punishment: Ne, let's shower**

FUJI'S POV

I sneaked up behind Tezuka as he sat on the couch watching TV and circled my arms around his body, moving my hands over his chest downwards. "Mmh, tadaima, Mitsu."

"Okairie," he said seemingly emotionless but his hands started to trace over my arms which contradicted with his tone.

"Ne, let's shower, my ko-i-bi-to" I whispered hotly as I traced my tongue over the shell of his ear. He shivered visibly and quickly shut of the television before standing up. He walked around the couch and then grabbed me to him as he kissed me softly.

"Ah."

I laughed heartily as I ran up the stairs after untangling from his embrace while pulling my shirt already off. He stood at the end of the stairs and just shook his head at my way of acting before coming up the stairs as well.

As he walked inside the bathroom I was already busily getting everything ready. This meant putting the shampoo and towels in place before starting to run the water and wait while it got warmer. My shirt was already discarded and lay somewhere on the floor right before the room. I heard Tezuka rustle with his clothes as the door softly clicked in its lock. Something fell on the ground before I felt arms wrapping around me and feel the strong chest of my lover against my back. His head rested on my shoulder for a minute as he looked at the spray of water.

Tezuka started to kiss my neck as his hands moved lower towards the waistband of my pants. I leaned against him as I let him do whatever he was planning. I didn't mind if I wasn't the one in control. Not when I was with Tezuka, I trusted him with my life. I looked down as I saw his fingers nimbly undo my button before pulling my zipper down. I softly moaned as he brushed his hand over my crotch. I then shrieked in surprise as he had suddenly bitten in my neck, though not hard enough to pierce skin. This just meant that he was only warming up.

Tezuka could be really passionate in tennis, but surprisingly and delightedly also when it came to sex. The first times he had been really gentle with me, always asking if he should stop or not, if he hurt me or not. But slowly he noted that I had less and less trouble with it so he became more daring. And now, well let's just say the sex isn't really monotone or lacking in passion.

He licked my neck on the place he had bitten me in a way to tease me further. He then licked up to my ear and placed feathery kisses and licks there. He knew that I was really sensitive right behind my ears, and he exploited that bit of knowledge happily.

My lover started pushing my pants down while slowly going over my hips with his hands. I felt the tension in the room rise along with the temperature. Tezuka placed his hands back on my hips as I stepped out of my pants. He immediately pulled me back in his warm embrace. Neither of us wanted to lose the contact between each other but it was time to part for a moment.

"Mmh, Mitsu, I think the water is ready." I said but stayed in his arms nevertheless.

"Then we should shower, now shouldn't we." He whispered into my ear. I nodded in response.

"Shouldn't you completely undress then?"

I laughed softly as I finally stepped away from him and turned towards my lover's face. "Naughty Mitsu,…You just want to see me strip."

"Mh…You made me this way. So take responsibility." Tezuka said as he kept looking steadily at me, waiting for me to pull my boxers off.

"Oh, are you now talking about your behaviour? Or about this?" I said as I stepped closer to him and cupped him in between the legs. He groaned in reaction as his eyes became dazed with lust. He kept looking at me and slowly bent down a little to whisper in my ear in his now husky voice: "Right about now, I'm talking about both."

"Then I'll have no problem at all to take responsibility." I grinned: "Though you can always take a cold shower we're already here."

"But the water just heated up, don't want to waste that effort." He said while bringing his face back a little so we were only a hair apart from each other. He softly kissed me but the underlining want was still very much there.

I pulled back away from him and then slowly and teasingly stepped out off my boxers, letting it fall to the ground. I swayed my hips more than necessary as I stepped into the shower before turning around slightly and noticing Tezuka's gaze transfixed on my naked ass.

"Are you staying there? Or will you join me?" I laughed as his eyes snapped out of his daze and looked up at me. The golden brown of his eyes had turned considerably darker by now.

"I'll definitely join you." He said as I shivered from his sexy voice. I always loved those imploring eyes on me. Just knowing that he was looking straight at me and that he desperately wanted me was enough to start sending blood downwards.

I walked under the spray with my back towards Tezuka as I let the water hit me and sooth my muscles. I heard a soft groan coming from the person behind me as he was probably following the drops of water that flowed over my body.

I noticed some rustling of clothes and grinned, knowing that my boyfriend was about to step into the shower as well. It was big enough for two people to fit in and still have space to properly move around. So it would fit perfectly for our coming activities.

I heard the door of the shower close and feel only seconds later hands circling my waist. He went over my skin so softly that it tickled so I started laughing. He smirked as he kissed my neck and shoulders.

"Tease." I said to him which also made him laugh softly.

"Says you." He answered and kissed that spot behind my ear again. "Where's the soap?"

"Here." I said as I handed him the soap and the bottle of shampoo along with a washcloth. I waited for him to be ready with the soap so I could use it, but he surprised me with starting to run the washcloth over my back instead of washing himself. I softly moaned my approval as I let him wash me. I grabbed the shampoo from him again and put some on my hands so I could wash my hair at the same time.

After I rinsed the soap from my hair, Tezuka was still busy cleaning me. I let him be and relaxed in the feeling of his hands roaming my back and chest, running over my neck before going over my arms and then go lower. He purposely avoided my hips and crotch as he moved down my legs. I turned around when he was ready with one and put some shampoo on his hair. He went to sit on his knees so he could better reach my feet. I laughed once more as he tickled the sole of my foot before moving to the other.

I was ready with his hair at the same time he was ready with my legs. I grabbed the spray from its stand and went over his head to rinse the soap away. I then put it back and looked at my drained boyfriend.

He smiled dreamingly at me before moving his eyes lower. I only noticed until now that he was at the same height of my pelvis and was looking straight at my cock. He grabbed more soap to rub some on his hands, leaving the washcloth on the ground. His hands went to my hips and started rubbing in circles, each time closer and closer to my maleness.

My breath was starting to go faster as I waited in tension for him to touch me where I wanted his hands to be. I was slowly hardening and he then softly moved his hands over my growing erection which made me groan. He softly stroked it before moving his hands towards my balls and cleaning them.

"What are you getting all hard for, Syusuke. I'm just washing you."

"You're not exactly doing it innocent, now are you?" I said, followed by a moan as one of his hands went back up to tease my slit with his thumb. I put my hands in his hair for support as my legs started to tremble from all the teasing I received from those godly hands. Tezuka then started kissing my abdomen and slowly licked my belly button. I moaned louder loving his attention before he pulled his hands away and stood up.

"You're clean now." He said as he left me hanging. I looked shocked at him for suddenly stopping and he smirked at that. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of pleading for him to touch me so I just went to stand against the shower wall.

"Shouldn't you clean yourself now?" I asked him.

"Ah, aren't you going to help me?" he said in a smug voice but I just coldly answered back: "no."

That's for stopping, payback. I had actually been planning to wash him but that thought disappeared the moment he had let go of my erection. He looked at me for a moment and shrugged before starting to wash himself.

I was still hard and it was starting to hurt so I decided to be the tease again. I leaned completely against the wall so I wouldn't fall down when my legs would start to shake.

I grinned knowing what this would do to Tezuka and slowly moved my own hand down towards my hard-on.

I touched myself and moaned at the contact. Tezuka immediately pointed his attention towards me at hearing my moans that were getting louder and louder and I could see his eyes popping wide open. He licked his lips as he started to wash himself again while watching me jerk off.

I deliberately moaned louder and started to thrust my hips into my hand. My eyelids were almost down as I shivered in pleasure still being able to feel the eyes roaming my body. I opened my eyes a bit more and saw Tezuka's hands moving south as well. It was my time to lick my lips at the picture he made. He was all hard by now begging to be touched. But I decided to tease him a bit more.

I turned around letting him see my ass as I let a hand roam my ass cheek while moaning sultry.

I looked over my shoulder to see him gulping as his hand moved faster over his cock. I was still touching myself as I let one finger go between my two cheeks and I heard him groan loudly.

"Ne, Mitsu…you missed a spot." I said. He was in no time behind me pushing my hands against the wall and aligning his body with mine. I could feel his hard on pressing against my ass as I moaned in want. He grinded his hips against mine as one of his hands moved towards my cock. He started moving his hand up and down making me shiver and moan.

He kissed my neck and sucked on it leaving marks clearly visible for other people to see depending on what I would wear.

"Syuu…You're driving me insane…"

"mmmmh…That was the plan….Aaah." I moaned as he suddenly slipped a finger inside of me.

"Can't…you warn me next time…mmm"

"Now where would be the fun in that?" He replied as he put another finger in, making me moan. I was panting by now as he kept stimulating me in the front and in the back. He started scissoring me as I let one of my hands circle around his neck, trying to kiss him. He worked along as he bent slightly so our lips could come together in a heated kiss. Our tongues met instantly and fireworks exploded in our mouths. We danced around each other, teasing the other as much as we could before it turned into a competition. He won the battle and his tongue started roaming my mouth. I gladly let him and then sucked on his tongue, which I knew he liked. He grunted as he pulled back a bit later to catch our breaths as far that that was possible for Tezuka didn't stop any of his actions that he was doing on my willingly body.

The passion in the room was probably so thick that you could cut it. We both badly wanted this as we hadn't had the time before. Either we were both to busy or Tezuka's parents where in the house. It had been more than a week already and we were both young and healthy teenagers. So we desperately needed to set loose once in a while. And this was that time.

My other hand moved behind me to grab his cock which made him groan again and made me smirk. He put the third finger in as response and started thrusting in and out at a slow tantalizing pace.

I didn't want to beg, yet. But everything was starting to take its toll as I badly needed him to be inside of me. I pushed my hips back on his fingers to tell him that I was ready for something bigger. And he clearly understood for at that moment his fingers finally found my prostate making me scream out louder than I had until then. He groaned at that as well. I knew he loved to hear my voice and that it made him lose his patience and control.

"…Mitsu….aaaaaaaah….please…." so far for the not begging part.

"Not yet, Syusuke. I'm still not done with you." My mind was starting to fade away at all the pleasure that hit my nerves. He started licking my shoulders and neck again as he slowly kept moving his fingers and hand at the same pace. He was deliberately missing my prostate and I was about now shamelessly pushing back on his fingers.

I needed him so bad, but when he was like this he wouldn't stop. The only way was if he lost control. Then a though popped up in me. I grabbed both his hands and pulled them away from me. I turned around and saw his inquiring look that was shot towards me.

I kept keeping eye contact with him as I moved to sit on my knees. The water was still running and it was slowly getting colder but neither of us paid any attention to that. All Tezuka had eye for was me and my lips that were slowly coming closer to his crotch. He knew by now what I was planning and calmly let me be. Well, at least appear to be calm because I knew that beneath all of it, was an animal that couldn't wait to have control.

I looked at his big erection hungrily for a split moment and took it into my hand. My eyes came back in contact with his as I slowly stuck my tongue out and licked from the base of his hard-on all the way up. He grunted again and treaded his hands in my hair, softly going through my locks. I moved my lips up to the tip and teased his slit for a moment before going down on him.

He tensed as I felt his whole body react to my ministrations and I loved every minute of it. I was thrilled with the fact that I could make Tezuka react this way and let go of his stoic mask. Nobody could see him like this. He was mine as I was his.

I tried not to gag as I took him deeper and deeper. The part that I couldn't take into my mouth was for my hand to stimulate. Slurping sounds could be heard as I swirled my tongue around his cock and he bucked in response. He tugged at my hair which was a way to tell me that he was almost at his limit. The way his hips moved back and forth was a big hint as well.

'A bit more' I thought; 'and then he will completely lose his control and stop stalling.'

I was still looking at him and saw his dazed expression as his mind was probably going blank like mine had been just moments ago. He grunted and moaned as his legs started trembling and he was almost ready to blow his load. But I wouldn't let him. I smirked as far as that was possible in my state and then winked at him. He moaned in response as I also moaned. The vibrations that were send to his clearly ready cock turned him a complete mess. I then let go of him with a loud pop and licked his slit one last time.

I got up and was suddenly pushed against the wall once again. I smirked at him, knowing that that had done it. My heart beat faster and faster as I anxiously waited for him to finally take me. I was ready for him and wanted him to fuck me fast and hard. He turned me around and whispered in my ear in between his breaths: "you're such a tease. I'll take you back for that."

"Mmmmh….I can't wait" I said as I pushed my ass against his erection for emphasis. He growled and positioned his cock in front of my entrance before pushing in me in one quick go. I screamed again.

Pain went through my back up my spine as I shivered from it. He kept still for a moment trying his best not to move. I heard him murmur a soft sorry. I smiled through the pain knowing that even when he lost his control he was still considerate of me and worried for my health. He let me adjust and from the moment I deemed myself ready I pushed slowly back on his hips. He grunted and started moving in and out at a slow pace.

One of his hands was on my waist as the other moved to pinch my nipple. His mouth was busy once more to suck on the already there marks. I became a moaning mess completely under his surrender.

I started pleading for more as the pleasure overrode the pain I was feeling. He picked up his pace and started going deeper. I suddenly screamed at the top of my lungs in pleasure and he then knew he had hit my pleasure spot.

"Aaah….Mitsu…ah…Harder….Faster…Ooh God…" He did as I asked and started to drive me utterly mad with lust and want. I could feel myself coming closer as he kept thrusting in my at a now ruthless pace and he hit my prostate every time.

The hand that was busy with my nipples moved south and took a hold of my hard-on. He started whispering in my ear, I was unable to make out what he was saying, but the tone his voice used was more than enough to stimulate me even more.

I was almost coming as I clenched my inner walls around his cock. The pace faltered as the rhythm disappeared.

"So warm… and tight…Syuu…aah." Tezuka groaned.

"Aaah…I'm almost…"

"Me too…together…" He panted as he started to jerk me off faster. He finally bit my neck hard enough to pierce skin and this made me lose it.

I screamed as hard as I could at the moment that I came in my boyfriends hand. Tezuka's climax following immediately after mine and shooting his load inside of me. I moaned again at the feeling as he slowly rode out his orgasm.

I was panting and trying to catch my breath as he slowly pulled out and his cum ran down my legs.

"That was…amazing…" Tezuka said as he leaned against me. His hands grabbed for the shower head as he grabbed it and started to rinse me off. The cool water was a warm welcome for my hot body as I felt myself coming back to earth. I smiled leisurely at him as I turned around and he washed my and his cum away. He quickly rinsed himself off before putting the shower head away and opening the door. He stepped out and grabbed a towel to cover himself up before grabbing me and pulling me out of the shower as well.

He grabbed the second towel and started to dry me off as I calmly rested against his chest. I was almost completely recovered from our activity. But being like this with Tezuka was absolutely heart fluttering.

"I love you…Mitsu…"

"Hn. I love you too." He said as he kissed me softly and led me towards the bedroom once we were both dry.

I lied down, not bothering to pull some sort of clothes back on as I looked at my lover. He had dropped his towel and was now going through his closet to search for what was probably a boxer short. I looked at his ass and his well built torso as I felt myself getting hot again.

It had been more than a week, so once wouldn't satisfy my desire.

"..Mitsuuu" I softly moaned which made him turn around slightly surprised. He had his underwear in his hand as he was turned with his chest now towards me. My eyes raked over his toned and muscled chest as they slowly lowered and rested on his groin. I liked my lips once again and then looked at him. His eyes had turned slightly darker again as he noticed the glint in my eyes.

"Syusuke…Again?" he asked. I immediately agreed and nodded my head. He just laughed and walked towards the bed leaving his boxers at the closet. He came on the bed and moved so he was hovering over me.

"You are so infuriating sexy and insatiable."

"Hm…you love that don't you?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

The end! Okay soooo….? What did you think of my first rated M story?

There is actually still another chapter following (normally) with the next round for Fuji still has to do some strenuous activities to make him so tired as I describe him in the epilogue after the time laps. But I didn't want that to add to this since it was already so long. And I also wanted to ask you, my dear and lovely readers, (slime, slime) how to improve on this kind of story. Do I make it shorter, less detailed, more detailed? Please tell me! I really need it!

So review! Please?


End file.
